1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for affixing an auxiliary lamp to the grill guard of an automobile, truck or utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxiliary lamps are commonly mounted on automobiles, trucks and utility vehicles to augment the illumination for driving on unlighted roads, for off-road travel and for driving during conditions of adverse visibility such as rain or fog. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,845 discloses a bracket for mounting an auxiliary light on the roll bar of a truck where the bracket allows the light to be flipped over for use in forward and rearward illumination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,223 discloses an improved mounting device for affixing a fog lamp to a vehicle bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,163 discloses a mounting bracket comprising two serrated jaws brought together to engage a vehicle bumper by a screw clamp.
Many vehicles now come equipped with grill guards. Owners of utility vehicles in particular often choose the option of a heavy duty grill guard to protect the radiator during off road travel. The grill guard affords an opportunity for mounting auxiliary lights on a stable platform at a variety of locations. Moreover, the prior art identifies mounting the lights on the bumper as an area where lights are routinely impacted and must have mounts that can allow the light to deflect with the impact. Mounting lights on the grill guard allows positioning of the lights above the bumper. What is needed beyond the prior art is a mounting clamp designed to allow easy attachment of a driving and/or fog light to the grill guard of a truck. What is further needed beyond the prior art is a mounting clamp that does not require any drilling or attachment directly to the vehicle body.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing an apparatus that clamps around the pipe of the grill guard. The clamp has a protruding bar for mounting the lamp.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.